Family Affairs
by Shin Sankai
Summary: [Fixed] Misao thinks about life as she reminices of when she met Aoshi 9 years ago and how it came to be that they fell in love. AU Modern Times.


**Family Affairs**

By: Shin Sankai

With a bright pink umbrella covering her form from the pouring rain of a makeshift storm, Makimachi Misao was currently modeling off the latest teenage girls fashion wear with bright colours and see through rain coats. It was supposedly a very trendy look as she was told to splash about in the puddles forming around her while her ruby coloured lips were plastered into a joyous smile.

"Makimachi-san, loose the umbrella, act like you are having fun." The young woman of 24 was asked to do and with a jump in the air the umbrella went flying as Misao spun around, long hair which had been curled was now being drenched as she splashed and laughed about the studio set, which in fact was part of a local park portioned off. People had been watching her photo shoot, knowing exactly who she was, but Misao kept a blind eye to them and went about her daily work.

As Misao listened to the orders voiced to her by the photographer little did they know her thoughts were elsewhere. She wondered just what he was doing right about now. Perhaps he was still sleeping after having finished his night shift. She really didn't know because over the past few months when spring was in the air Misao became very busy and was unable to see him for long periods of time.

Every spring Misao was off around Japan, doing photo shoots here and there as she modeled the latest teenage gear. True, she was an adult, but designers seemed to love her energetic behaviour, her bubbly attitude and her trim physique. She wasn't the bustiest model around, but designers had ways of making her chest bigger then it seemed and with such a trim and taunt body Misao always received a lot of work. Her complexion was pale, giving her a porcelain and fragile look so she was treated with the utmost care and only for the fact her late grandfather used to be one of Japan's top designers and the company still was, but just without him running it. Misao had never taken control of it knowing Okina, her adopted grandfather and Omasu and Okon whom were like older sisters to her could look after the place just fine. She may have modeled a couple of garments at extravaganzas they did, but Misao loved to travel all over Japan. Right now she was back in Tokyo 'dancing in the rain' having come back from a stint in Okinawa.

"Makimachi-san, spin around for me." Came the next order and Misao did as her photographer requested, droplets of excess water spraying about the place as she did so.

"Alright that's a wrap, thank you Makimachi-san." Misao calmly smiled to the people around her and happily took a robe from one of the workers as she wrapped it over her chilled form and then began drying her hair with a fluffy towel. She headed for her trailer, stepped inside and slumped in a chair, her hands being pushed away from drying her own hair as her regular makeup artist took over.

"That was another great shoot Makimachi-san."

"Megumi-san, how many times must I tell you to just call me Misao, we are friends remember?"

"Sorry, old habit. Now you are free tonight aren't you Misao-san? I'm meeting Kaoru-chan and we are going bar hopping tonight. I need to find myself a man." Misao laughed at this while feeling a brush move through her damp hair.

"I'll pass Megumi-san. I've been away from home long enough. I could do with a good rest."

"You really are no fun you know that? I bet hunky guys would come swarming if you were with us and who knows, maybe we could even find a guy for you as well."

"Oh, I don't need relationships at the moment. I'm far too busy as it is."

"Last chance Misao-san? I won't ask again."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think a nice warm bath, take away food and sitting in front of the television will do me just fine." Misao watched the long haired artist behind her sigh in exasperation before shrugging her shoulders and leaving the trailer so Misao could change in private. When the door clicked shut Misao sighed herself as she pulled open her duffle bag and brought out her own clothing as well as two pieces of jewelry she never wore with cameras around.

A plain silver band and another with a small sapphire in it were placed back on her left ring finger while Misao threw off the fashionable clothing and stepped into a pair of faded jeans, spaghetti strapped tank top and a tan overcoat. Quickly tying her hair into a plait, Misao hung up the clothing so nothing was too crinkled and then stepped out of the trailer, a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes.

If people only knew she was in fact a secretly married woman.

Shutting the door and glancing down at the wedding rings on her finger Misao smiled lightly to herself as she placed her hand in one of the pockets obscuring the jewelry from view and waved to people with the other.

It was about 9 years ago that Misao had met her husband, the both of them not knowing they were in fact arranged to marry each other. When Misao's grandfather had died suddenly and unexpectedly when she was 14, he had left behind an arranged agreement that within the next few years Misao would be wed. Surprise and shock were literally what Misao had felt being told this as the agreement was read to her.

On her 15th birthday a party had been held for her as several close relatives and family friends found out about this news. There had been so many guests invited on this cloudy afternoon and as Misao wondered off to think over what had been said to her, she came across a dark haired young man sitting alone in the back garden reading a book. He stared at her and she at him and without voicing anything Misao sat beside the quiet man, kicking her legs childishly as she watched two of the family dogs sleeping. She was dressed that day in a plain white sundress with white sandals and hat. That is how the two of them remained, neither knowing whom the other was and continued to stay as they were, basking in the companionable silence they shared until icy green eyes lifted up to watch the girl skip away when she was called inside.

A year later, exactly, another party was held. Misao was sweet 16 and an important announcement was to be made that very day. She knew it was coming, having been pre-warned by one of the maids in the house and with a deep breath Misao took the announcement that she would be wed within another year quite calmly. Of course with her strict upbringing, even though she was very high spirited and free to do as she pleased, Misao knew stomping around and crying would do her no good. In some respects because of her grandfather's death, she had grown quickly in the last couple of years.

This time when it was her birthday only a select few were invited, Misao wondering as to why her friends hadn't made it and this was why, the announcement was going to be voiced to everyone here. It was also stated that the marriage was not to be public knowledge for the press would have a field day and that decision was up to Misao herself and her husband to decide when to let others know. Standing on the steps in the backyard gazing around at all the faces, recognizing some from last year, Misao's eyes roamed to a familiar male sitting exactly where he had been last year – on the bench – reading his book.

'I am proud to announce the engagement of my adopted granddaughter Misao to the Shinomori family's only son Aoshi.' Okina had voiced happily and a soft echo of a book cluttering to the ground had been heard and witnessed by some. Bright ocean blue orbs were gazing at the now rigid figure that had lost interest in the book and was currently staring wide eyed over at the announcer of this news.

'Misao-chan, I'd like for you to meet Shinomori Aoshi, your fiancée.' Okina joyously voiced as blue met green once more, Aoshi having been promptly pulled from the bench to head for where Misao was. Neither spoke of anything and listened to the praises of their families. While everyone chatted about, Misao had overheard that Aoshi had been completing a doctor's degree and was currently excelling in chemistry and physics at Toudai. It also appeared to her that this latest information of having to marry (within another year Okina had stated) was very big news to him. It wasn't long before the families dispersed leaving Aoshi and Misao standing on the steps of the mansion. He looked up at the sky while Misao looked up at him. He really was quite tall compared to her short frame. Not only that Misao had to admire the way he was dressed so smartly in black trousers and a deep blue shirt which she smiled at for it was the same colour as the dress she wore.

Moving back to the bench, Misao picked up Aoshi's book and placed it in her lap as she quietly gazed at the handsome man before her. He truly was a sight to behold. His body was firm and strong, face set in such a serious way while his long bangs fluttered over his eyes hiding them from view. Aoshi was truly a very handsome man, the most handsomest Misao had actually ever laid eyes on.

Sighing, while walking down the street to grab a snack and some coffee at her favourite cafe, Misao couldn't help but smile as she began to remember the very first conversation she had ever had with her then future husband.

'Do you want to marry me?'

'You are taking this rather calmly.' Misao's eyes had widened at the deep richness in the baritone voice at her side as she once more swung her legs.

'I've known about this arrangement longer then you it seems and I knew it would come up eventually. I really did want to scream and cry, but I love my grandfather and trust him enough to decide this part of my life for me.'

'We live in the 21st Century Misao and arranged marriages should be something of the past.' Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at hearing her name spoken from his lips.

'I know, but because it is an arranged agreement from years ago, how can we fight it? If you want we can continue on with our lives as they are now. I'll continue my schooling as you will yours. Even when we marry in the spring after I'm 17 we can still continue to do what we do, nothing has to change. My name will still be Makimachi so no one will know I am married to you and vice versa.'

'Why am I receiving advice from a child?' He muttered out through clenched teeth.

'I've known about this since I was 14 and though I never did like it I learned to accept it or more importantly forget about it until it came up again. I'm not an enemy so don't treat me like I'm to blame for this. Nor am I a child either. In fact I can cook, clean and look after myself. I don't need your money, guidance, protection or love.' Slightly surprised green eyes stared at Misao's standing form as she proclaimed this to him. 'And here I thought I was the child. Just because I'm taking this a lot better then you are doesn't mean I want to marry you either.' That had been the last of their conversation for the entire year as Misao ran off after that, eyes blazing with slight hurt and frustration. In truth she had not stopped thinking about him when she sat beside him on her 15th birthday. Now though as she raced off she had just wanted to forget him. Of course that was not possible when she had to marry the stoic man and in fact live with him as well.

Misao entered the café, smiling at the waitress behind the counter as she picked out her favourite coffee blend and a slice of pie. She was after all quite a regular in here if she ever needed a quick fix of coffee to wake her up.

Sitting calmly in a booth in the back of the café awaiting her order Misao went back to reminiscing.

Over the course of the next year Misao had been studying hard to get into a top private high school while she had learned from general chitchat with Okina that Aoshi continued on with his degree, staying atop as one of the best students in both Chemistry and Physics. Misao had fanned boredom as Okina prattled away to her, but truthfully she was quite interested in what Aoshi would be doing. Even though weeks and months had passed by, neither of them spoke of the matter to their respected friends, keeping it very private as Misao placed on a cherry disposition and Aoshi…was just plain quiet Aoshi.

In March, spring had arrived and Misao was placed in a wedding dress, cream in colour with a lace bodice and strapless as she walked down the makeshift aisle decorated in the backyard of her family home heading for the stern and very handsomely dressed Aoshi. He was casually looking back at her slowly making her way down the aisle with Okina at her side and was in fact dressed in a tailored black suit with a cream tie and a white carnation pinned to his front pocket to match her dress.

The very first words that Misao and Aoshi had spoken to each other after she snapped at him were in fact 'I do'. Misao gazed deeply into Aoshi's semi hidden eyes while he took hold of her trembling hands. The ceremony was quick, the kiss awkward but forgotten as clapping could be heard and then the reception was held in the ballroom of the mansion. Misao and Aoshi quietly thanked their guests and yet continued to not say a word to each other. The dance they had to share was also another awkward moment, Misao never having danced and she being pleasantly surprised that Aoshi did know how to. It was also very embarrassing for the 17 year old to already be married and yet she hadn't even had a single boyfriend or ever been this close to the opposite sex before, so of course her cheeks were flushed. As the night wore on, the newly weds were whisked away (by a limousine) to the honeymoon suite of a family friend to Aoshi's parents. That night Misao got the bed and Aoshi had the couch.

Morning came and as Misao was dressed in one of the fluffy bed robes, Aoshi was calmly reading the newspaper and sipping some tea, he only dressed in the black trousers and untucked and unbuttoned white shirt. Sitting opposite Aoshi (who was very much avoiding eye contact with her) Misao decided to lay down the line. She knew they weren't happy at being married and not knowing a thing about each other so the pact was made…and friends they would be.

Heading to their new home after a night in the honeymoon suite, it was a stylish three-bedroom home with a nice backyard. It had been a gift from Aoshi's parents. His family in fact were quite wealthy themselves and only wanted the best for their only child. Aoshi's father owned several hot springs resorts around Japan while his mother was a model and actress herself, having worn many of the Makimachi designer clothes. Misao's parents were also quite famous too. Her mother had died soon after she was born, complications coming about the pregnancy with too much blood loss, but in her younger days she was in fact an actress and very good friends with Aoshi's mother. Her father worked under her grandfather, designed several garments himself and would have inherited the business if he hadn't died in a car accident, being killed by a drunk driver when Misao was 6 years old. The two of them soon found out that different bedrooms had been set up for them, as Aoshi's parents and Okina knew that the two of them wouldn't have clicked overnight.

Instead over the next two years the two of them began to grow closer and closer together, the people that knew they were married noticing this.

When Misao was 18 and attending her last year of school, she always came home first and took up all of the coffee table space with textbooks as she studied for her exams, pens stuck in her hair so she wouldn't loose them and tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she read some formulas from her mathematics book. A click of the front door maybe an hour or two later and the clinking of keys as they were placed in a pottery dish in the hallway were heard every night signaling Aoshi had come home.

As Misao scratched at her head, groaning every so often as she mused over formulas and theory notes she was surprised when a firm and rather large hand took up her line of sight. Aoshi was still standing, but casually dressed in black jeans, polo shirt and jacket waiting silently for Misao to take his hand.

'You need a break from all this.' He calmly voiced, Misao taking his hand and he lifted her to her feet before directing her to her bedroom, which was cluttered with clothes that hadn't been washed for she'd been preoccupied with studying too much. 'Change out of your sweatpants, we are going out.' Not needing to ask questions Misao dashed into her room, closed the door and threw clothing around to try and find suitable attire. She came across a plain spaghetti strap dress, dark green in colour and a black shawl. Placing them on as well as some comfortable sandals Misao rushed out of the room, hair still messy and stood before Aoshi who calmly waited for her. Ocean orbs widened as with soft care she had never seen in Aoshi before, he pulled the pens from her hair and undid the tie letting the long locks fall around her petite frame. Misao didn't know what had come over Aoshi to show her such a carrying side but she liked it very much and smiled brightly up at him as she linked her arm with his and they headed out of the house.

That evening Misao had been taken to a café called the 'Akabeko'. There she was treated to whatever she wished to have on the menu. This café became Misao's favourite because of that one night Aoshi took her out, shouted her like he were actually being a real husband and quietly chatted with her to remind her to remain calm and focused in her exams. It was like he had actually cared about her for a single night that Misao knew this place was the starting point of something very beautiful.

"Here you go Makimachi-san." The waitress voiced and Misao thanked her lightly as she dug into her hot apple pie with ice cream on the side.

"Could I please have a menu so I can order some takeaway Tae-san?" Misao voiced and watched the brown haired woman nod her head as she went to grab the menu. With all the options available Misao knew she would just have to have her usual tempura and plain rice like she had when Aoshi brought her here all those years ago.

'When you finish school, what do you want to do Misao?' She loved how her name rolled from Aoshi's lips and liked it even more that he seemed generally interested as he poured the both of them tea. She wasn't really a green tea drinker, it being rather bitter for her, but for him she would drink it since he liked it so much.

'I was thinking of modeling. I know my grandfather would have loved me to help with the family business, but I think he would have been prouder of me if I ventured out and chose my own career path. What do you think?' Over the course of months, having Aoshi around the house more often as he only had select classes to attend with his final year of his degree, Misao had grown used to always asking him his opinion on certain matters.

'I think you'll do just fine Misao.' Those words though plain and simple had been strong enough for her to go out and get a job as a model and to this day 7 years later she was still doing that very job and still loving it too.

Over the year they grew together, fell in love together, the concept of seeing Aoshi with his shirt off or just in a towel as he walked to his own bedroom grew less and less embarrassing for Misao. Though it made her heart flutter, she too had gotten used to him sitting so close to her as he helped her with studies. It seemed so natural to be around him, her flushes changing to mere glances as Aoshi roamed the house in robes, towels or just jeans. She did have to admit she'd grown a liking to Aoshi very much over the past year, but dared not voice anything to him even if they were married.

One cloudy morning it had been a pleasant surprise when Misao exited her bedroom, dressed in her black and grey uniform and found a bento had been prepared for her with a note from Aoshi on it to have a good day and to take it easy. If it wasn't the notes in the morning then it was the little reminders in the evening to not stress over her textbooks and to eat the pie or cake slices he'd gotten from the Akabeko for her as well. They touched Misao's heart instantly and over the next few weeks she secretly began to feel her heart with love for the very man she's married two years ago. To her it wasn't a friendly love anymore, but one of a married woman to her husband. Misao began to take more cooking lessons so when Aoshi came home late from his part time job he'd look in the fridge to see a perfectly wrapped meal waiting to be eaten and a note just for him.

What had been Misao's most memorable moment of her life was when she first recognized that Aoshi too had growing feelings for her as well. It didn't come in an anniversary gift or a valentine's one or was even spoken words of undying love for her, but instead came at her graduation ceremony. Her name was called, she had won some awards for being the top in her class in certain subjects and then collected her parchment. Once the class was dismissed and Misao ran down to hug Okina he stated someone else was here to support her as well and then he walked off.

'All that studying and relaxing at Akabeko paid off.' Misao gasped pleasantly as she had whirled around to see Aoshi before her in black trousers, dark green shirt and leather jacket over the top. Two things had been very surprising to her indeed, he stood before her with a light smile on his face and his silver wedding band (that he never wore) glinted lightly in the afternoon sun. Misao wore hers around her neck during school hours on a silver chain. With baited breath she watched Aoshi walk closer towards her, eyes drifting closed as he placed a kiss against her forehead before his arms went around her in a warm hug. 'Congratulations, Shinomori Misao.' He had whispered to her that day so no one else could hear and Misao clutched at him, tears springing in her eyes as she did so.

That night was celebrated with Okina, Omasu, Okon and Aoshi's family, but the two had snuck away to move casually about the garden's in Misao's old home which Okina, Omasu and Okon took residency in. And just like in fairytales Misao experienced her very first kiss in a most beautiful way with moonlight streaming down on her and Aoshi as they basked in the very first contact they shared together after the kiss from their wedding ceremony. This one of course had been much better.

That moment had been one to lock away for keep sake memories as another would not come for a few months more on Misao's 19th birthday. Misao had been patiently waiting for Aoshi at a restaurant but when he didn't show she had left feeling very rejected and wearing a long black velvet dress she had gotten just for this very occasion. Aoshi of course by this time had not intended on his vehicle breaking down on the way there and by now had ditched it on the side of the road and made a run for it. He made it breathlessly to the restaurant only to be told Misao had left, was pointed in the direction she went and found her sitting at a bus stop waiting for the late bus to take her back home. He panted heavily; entire body drenched (damaging the tuxedo he wore for this very occasion) as he gazed at Misao's tear streaked face. Desperately explaining his situation, Misao forgave him a little, a smile gracing her lips until it was broken as street punks went driving past at high speed and directly in large puddles of water on the road to drench Misao just for shits and grins. She yelled and screamed bloody murder at the culprits, but Aoshi shut her up with a kiss to her lips unable to control his desire to do that when he saw her looking very pretty in that form fitting gown.

'I think, no, I _know_ I'm falling in love with you.' Where the words whispered against her lips as Aoshi pulled away, black hair drenched as he brushed his bangs away to get a better look at the flushed Misao. Her eyes sparkled with joyous tears while her lips were placed in a goofy grin that wouldn't wipe from her face for an entire week to come. 'Do you love me too?' Came the quietly spoken next question and Misao leapt into Aoshi's arms, kissing the stoic handsome man for all he was worth. That answer was good enough for him. Without a care for food or the demanding of presents on Misao's behalf, the two returned to their home and made love for the first time that night.

"Thanks Tae-san, see you next time." Misao voiced as she paid for her take away and headed out of the café, thoughts breaking once more. At such a time when Aoshi was never home it was probably not a good thing to always keep thinking of him as it only saddened her as she desperately wished to see him.

She knew a lot of people would be very surprised if they walked hand in hand down the streets. She was boisterous and loud, voicing things like 'Aoshi where the hell did you put my shoes this time?' and Aoshi was stern and quiet and would be walking by, one of his novels in his hand and voiced ever so smoothly 'Under the coffee table where you left them'. If it wasn't that then Misao would freak out at every little thing that creaked or scratched in or around their home and would send Aoshi to investigate, even if it was an ungodly hour of the morning.

'Gah, Aoshi there's a rat in the kitchen!' Misao screeched one morning as she bolted away from the cupboards and straight into Aoshi's sleep deprived body as he'd only just awoken having studied all day yesterday and did a late shift at his part time job. With Misao clutching pathetically at him the cool, calm and though tired Aoshi did his usual 'husbandly' chore and opened all the cupboards to see if there really was a rat or not. Opening up the last cupboard in the right corner of the kitchen, Aoshi got down on hands and knees and pulled out the culprit.

'Would this be you rat Misao?' He had voiced as he held a white fur ball in his hand, black eyes staring over at Misao before glancing up at Aoshi as their new kitten 'Chomp' began purring into his stomach.

'Ah, hehehe, gomen ne…' Misao muttered with a blush on her face as Aoshi placed Chomp on the tiled flooring as he stood once more, lifting Misao to sit on the preparation bench and placed a kiss on her forehead.

'I suppose I can forgive you, since I am your husband and all.' It always made Misao blush every time Aoshi decided to voice that to her. As she hugged him close, Aoshi only dressed in black slacks and Misao in a bathrobe with nothing on underneath it always made her wonder with these little tiny differences why they were together. Was it the fact they'd decided to become friends first up? Was it because perhaps their differences in choices they made complimented each other? Was it because whatever happened to either of them affected both of them? Was it for the fact that when tragedy had struck them two years later, their bond together had grown even stronger? Misao had been home from a photo shoot and was feeling under the weather that Aoshi made her go see her family doctor and discovered she was pregnant, only to have that joyous moment taken away from her when she miscarried six weeks later. Truthfully they had been trying for several months to have a child, Misao having gushed over her best friends little boy every chance she got to see him and so she asked Aoshi if he ever thought about having children with her and she'd been ecstatic when he said yes.

So the next few months of Misao not working and Aoshi taking some time off, they began to make plans for the future. When they had discovered Misao was pregnant joy was in the air, but selfishly they decided to keep the news to themselves, only to have it ripped out from under them as Aoshi came upon Misao collapsed on the bathroom floor, completely naked and crying her heart out. Aoshi sat behind her that morning, ignoring his beeper going off and ignoring the telephone as well as he held Misao to his chest, allowing her to cry for the both of them because of the miscarriage. Weeks later Misao remained in a depression as she mentally went over what had gone wrong and didn't eat for days on end. It took Aoshi a lot of patience to get Misao to smile again. After a lot of hugging, comforting and a little bit of counseling Misao had finally returned back to work, stating it as 'needing to unwind' and 'a little stress relief' to the press.

Aoshi however was not one to let things go and instead bottled all his feelings up inside. Misao had soon discovered this 3 months later after her breakdown when she overheard Kenshin, her best friends fiancé, voice that his friend (the professional coroner) he always called upon to determine the death of his victims (since he was a detective) seemed distracted these days and constantly visited the local temple not to far from their place. Misao had randomly heard Kenshin speak of this friend before, but this particular day he had actually voiced his name (it being Aoshi) and she made a hasty retreat, saying she was going to be late for a photo shoot. Of course she rushed straight home where she knew Aoshi would be sleeping.

She'd burst straight into the house, startling poor Chomp as he jumped onto the couch and under a nearby cushion. Aoshi was just heading for the bedroom, dressed in a fluffy towel, hair damp and a glass of ice-tea within his hand. Instead of voicing a single thing Misao walked determinedly towards her now confused husband who was silently wondering why she was hear and hugged him to death, the ice tea in his hand slipping from his grip as it dropped to the carpeted floor. The glass didn't break, but Misao wouldn't have cared ether way as she clutched at Aoshi, feet dangling having practically thrust herself into his arms.

'I love you Aoshi. I love you no matter what happens or doesn't happen.' Misao confessed while placing a kiss against his neck, taking a deep breath of his soap and musk scent. Those words meant more to Aoshi then he could ever voice or admit to and Misao knew this. She had been married to him for four years after all. That day she remained at his side, canceling her appearance at the gala event Okina had been organizing for the past month and he completely understood knowing Aoshi wasn't as hard to read as some thought he was. Instead Misao lay in bed with Aoshi beside her, his body wrapped around hers as he held her close. She fell asleep not too long after him and dreamt of a future with the pitter patter of little feet.

Quickly rising from her seat on the bus Misao pressed the bell for the next stop as it was just across the road from her home. She rushed over the road, after the bus had gone by, as a light shower had begun to fall. She had mused too much about the past in the Akabeko and hadn't realised the time until she was snapped back to the present as Tsubame-chan, a young teenager who worked part time at the café, interrupted her thoughts asking if she would like another coffee. Misao had already had three so she decided it was time to go home. Though she really didn't understand why she was rushing home because Aoshi would have no doubt started his late shift at the investigation and mortuary building he worked at only an hour ago.

"Tadaima…" Misao mumbled to herself, heading down the passageway only to stop in her tracks, her take away having been dropped to the floor as she found Aoshi quietly sitting on the couch. Not only just that he was slouched, with book resting open on his lap, reading glasses sitting prominently on the bridge of his nose but his head was tilted as he was fast asleep. Chomp sat by his side, curled on a cushion not bothering to run to Misao to be pet as she instead ran to Aoshi, jumped and plonked herself right into his lap, her arms locking around his neck as she startled the 29 year old from his sleep.

"What are you doing home?" Misao happily voiced and planted her lips against Aoshi's, before leaning her head against his chest hearing the loud thumping of his heart as she had scarred him from his blissful slumber.

"I was sleeping nicely." Aoshi mumbled back while his arms locked around Misao's tiny waist line. "I got a call from Okina saying you were back in town but had stayed the night with him. Should I be offended?" Smacking him on the chest Misao pulled away from Aoshi, to turn and face him, she straddling his legs as she placed her knees and shins on either side of his thighs and arms still locked behind his neck.

"Oh don't be so grouchy, I had to give him gifts from Okinawa and then I realised you were working so I didn't want to go home to an empty house."

"Chomp is here." And their white cat meowed at hearing his name and Misao had to laugh.

"I know, but I'd feel much better if you were there instead." Misao muttered to Aoshi, planting another kiss on his lips before listening to Chomp meow again. "Sorry Chomp…" She cooed lightly to the left out cat before they watched him hop off the couch to head for one of the spare rooms where he usually slept and played.

"So how long are you home for this time?" Aoshi suddenly asked, his hands rubbing Misao's sides as she was now free from her tan overcoat.

"Well I want you to take a few days off from work because I need to organize a press conference so I can take a few years off." She watched Aoshi's eyebrow raise at this latest news.

"And why must I take some days off if this is something public?"

"Because husband I plan to tell the world my name has changed."

"You are?" Misao cupped Aoshi's face, pouting slightly at the fact he had not shaved for awhile and Aoshi instantly knew by that scowl she was about to tell him he should be more clean-shaven for her.

"Before I comment on your untidy self, I have some news."

"You mean more news besides taking a few years off?"

"Of course silly, there is a reason behind taking that time off." Misao smiled at Aoshi, leaning forward as she spoke the next words against his parted lips. "We are going to have a baby."

"How far along are you?" Aoshi quietly spoke. The joy in him was suppressed, as he didn't want to get too carried away because of what happened last time. For a long time he had thought he had a problem and was unable to bare children with Misao.

"Mm, four months I think." She watched his eyebrows furrow at this news.

"And you only think to tell me this news now?" Folding her arms Misao scowled back at Aoshi while still sitting on his thighs as she did so.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to leave a message on the answering machine. Telling you in person would be best, but I then opted to tell you over the phone but of course you never picked up."

"Thank you Misao."

"Eh?" She murmured, eyes growing wide at the serene peaceful look gracing her husbands handsome face. There little argument was forgotten, as there was the hint of a sparkle in the depths of his eyes.

"For wanting to have my child." Misao snorted at his praise of her and instead continued to hug him to her.

"Well I'll have it as long as you do one thing for me."

"And what is that?"

"Come to the press conference with me."

"Must I?"

"Of course because I believe it is now time for me to be thrown off that damn poll that has me as the Number One Bachelorette that all men want to marry and tell the world I already snagged myself a sexy beast seven years ago."

"You aren't really going to say that are you?"

"Well, maybe not the sexy beast part. That is only for me to know. So will you come? I want them to know I'm Shinomori Misao and am quitting work to start a family with the man I've loved for five years."

"I like the sound of that a lot better." Aoshi murmured as he lay down on the couch, Misao squealing lightly as she lay under him, his head resting against her breast, while her arms were still draped around his shoulders, fingers dancing in his soft locks of hair.

"Can you hear that?"

"What?" Misao questioned back as she loved the feel of Aoshi's larger body over hers.

"The pitter patter of rain. New life is coming."

"And how do you know that?"

"A spirit told me." Misao rolled her eyes. Aoshi was very fond of talking out loud when he was in the presence of deceased victims, thinking their spirits would like it more if he told them what unfortunate accident they had been involved in so they could pass on. Misao at first had thought Aoshi had lost his mind, but the man did mumble in his sleep every now and then, plagued by dreams or "images" as Aoshi referred to them as. "She said a new life would fall into my arms once again…and here you are in my arms and the new life in you." He murmured while lifting his head to look at Misao lying beneath him.

There was a distinct glow about her, something that only new mothers got and he had to admit he liked it very much.

"Alright Misao, you win again."

"Again? When did I win the first time?"

"Aa, you always win me over. At first you didn't want to marry me and then you didn't want my guidance, protection or love and yet I found that I wanted to give them to you. You wielded yourself to me as well, but I'll always succumb only to you. So, because it will make you undoubtedly happy, I'll be by your side through this press release."

"As well as always after that is over right Aoshi?"

"Aa…" He murmured while placing his head back down on Misao's chest, listening to her heart thump happily and healthily within her ribcage.

The two remained that way, locked in a love that only they could understand while Chomp lay beside the couch wanting to be in on this little family affair as well.

**Xx The End xX**

Authors Notes: This is only a oneshot, very pointless most likely, but I had this idea stuck in my head for over a week now and because I couldn't be bothered to do lemon for 'Glazed Affections' just yet I brought this out instead. So yeah, that's about it, ja ne.

Okay well it wasn't me who screwed up the formatting and in fact it is that stupid 'QuickEdit' which I very much detest. I don't know about anyone else but it totally blows and screws all my stories up these days.


End file.
